In This Castle
by Darkangelwitch
Summary: Whale island is a very popular place for tourists, aside from the fact that it has beautiful blaces, it's also ruled by a thirteen year old kid, a family of assassins as his guardians, and teacher that will slit anyone's throat if they presented a danger
1. With Gon

Ok ok warning those are fun aren't they? Anyway I wasn't sure if I should post this on due to future stupidity but oh well, I wrote this because I wanted an excuse to write Gon and Neko Killua smut, it's not until a few chapters in the future and hopefully enjoy.

This was inspired by Chamera Ant arc just the minor details so please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

Whale island is a very popular place for tourists,hunters and assassins. Aside from the beautiful scenery itself, there lives some of the rarest and most beautiful magical beasts that anyone could see. The rarest of all would be the royal family, their power is unknown to most, and hunters of all ages and abilities try to hunt one of them. However no one had came near the castle and came out unscathed, those who were not strong enough to pass the guards came back with a severed limp, or nearly dead. Most of those who did enter the castle, a guard would bring their body back to the nearest town minutes after they entered the castle. And some say the ones who didn't return could be heard screaming at times. Most people know that, but no outsider knows who would be strong enough to kill skilled and powerful hunters so easily. The answers to that is pretty simple, it's ether a member of the guarding family, the king's teachers, or the royal guards.

The king's father Ging, decided three years ago on a whim to go on a trip to see the world and left his ten year old -then- son to rule the land. A decision which the king's aunt and sergeant mother Meto yelled Ging's ear off for. Ging ended up going on his trip with a broken arm, a few bruises along with the inability to hear in his left ear for a while.

Anyway back to the king and the now, who was bored as all hell, sitting on his disk, and what appears to be two stacks of papers on ether side of him, which holds hundreds of pages, and Gon was trying to keep his eyes open and finish the damn paper work already. He honestly to God would rather listen to Kikyo lecture him along with Killua about the dangers that they must be brotected from and all the big bad hunters who would come near, and bluh bluh bluh, he'd listen to the damn lecture just to be near Killua for thirty minuts, and yes her lectures are that long, if they're lucky.

Gon sighed, one of his Royal guards and best friends Kurapika glanced at him with sympathy, his white wings tucked down on his back, as he stood beside the king. "Just a few pages more, Gon." "Yeah, I wish. As if this wasn't boring enough I have a lesson in history with Pakunda in thirty minuets." Gon's head hit the desk as he groaned, it's not like he disliked Pakunda, or any of his teachers really, it's just that he had been signing papers, for orders, piece treaties ... For the past three hours and he needed a break. Preferably with his three best friends, right now.

This time of the year brings a lot of torests, and as much as he'd like to have some alone time with his lover, God knows Kikyo and Meto would nag the two of them until their ears fell off if he didn't have his three guards or the entire Zoldyck family with them. Meto was protective for sure but Kikyo was very possessive especially of himself and Killua, if it wasn't for most of the staff, Gon was sure that that woman would have the two of them in her sight most of the day everyday, bless every person in this castle that that isn't happening.

His other guard and best friend Leorio was on the other side of the room almost asleep himself, there is only so much nothing a Werewolf could handle. Normally he would be talking with anyone of the staff when Gon was somewhere with Killua and didn't need his protection, or he'd be with Minchi, learning first aid, if it was needed and she wasn't there to fix whatever it was. He really regretted not bringing a book with him after the first half hour had past.

Minutes later Shizuku, Gon's personal maid came in, looking slightly confused, as she blinked and started to look around in wonder. "Shizuku, why are you here? You weren't called for." Said Kurapika a bit irritated.

"Huh?" She said when she heard Kurapika talking to her. When her eyes landed on Gon she bowed. "Did you need something your majesty." Gon giggled as Kurapika and Leotio sweat dropped.

"Could you please let your vacuum cleaner suck the rest of the paperwork?" Asked Gon desperate to get the paperwork to end. "Gon!" Yelled Kurapika in his 'finish-your-responsibilities-tone' that his aunt used to yell at him in, she just HAD to teach it to Kurapika didn't she? Shizuku put a finger on her chin to try and remember what she came here for. "Oh right, Pakunda said that She'd like to reschedule the lesson today."

"Really!" Gon said grinning hard, the second he was jumping from joy on the prospect of not having to be bored to death today, so he continued his paperwork as fast as he could. It ended after two hours. The second he finished he jumped out of the chair and ran to find Killua. His two Royal guards ran after him, the last thing they need right now is to lose Gon somewhere and get bitched at by the two mothers.


	2. With Killua

Ok Chapter two yes I know that they are short but ok I have nothing to say sorry

reviewing will make me update faster I promise,

enjoy and please review.

* * *

In another part of the castle, a silver haired boy with cat ears and tail was taking instruction from his older brother via communicator, on how to fix one of the security cameras in the castle. Said silver Neko was losing his temper very quickly duo to his brother's annoying micromanagement. Twin veins were throbbing on his forehead, and it wouldn't be so bad if Milluki wasn't being so smug when he was talking.

"Milluki I swear to the spirits if I hear one more word out of you implying I'm an idiot, you'll be banished for two days with no electronics for you to use! You know how much influence I have on Gon. And why the hell isn't a butler or a maid doing this, when I should be beside the The KING as his ROYAL GUARD?"

By this point killua was screaming, and Milluki was holding the phone away from his ear, sweat was falling on his face, as he started to laugh nervously. Yeah, when your younger brother is the king's best friend/lover, you're screwed if he's on to you.

"Come on, Killu, there is no one I would trust more than you, after all there might be some people who-" Milluki didn't finish before Killua started yelling again.

"Listen here you idiot, if anyone in this castle actually tried to harm a hair on Gon, he'll be facing a fate worse than death, before news actually reached the king!" Killua's voice became calm when he said "It might be our duty to the king to protect him, no matter how powerful he'll get, but we want to protect him out of our own free will. He has us all roped around his little finger, and everyone in this castle who knows him loves him, no one from the staff will want, let alone dare to do anything. So stop saying bullshit like that. Clear?" Milluki nodded unable to speak out of fear, and even though Killua couldn't see him, he took his answer as a sign of understanding. Killua is no one that you would want to anger even if you are his own family, he is the strongest and deadliest even by the standers of every Zoldyck alive, and when it comes to Gon, Killua gets a very short and deadly temper, there are only two people who don't fear Killua's wrath, the king himself, and his little brother Alluka.

After a few more minuets of moving the blue something to the red spirits know what, Killua was done, climbing down the ladder, planning revenge on his brother, he wasn't cruel enough to banish Milluki for two days with no electronics, not for something as simple as that. Then he ran to his mothe,and his youngest brother.

"Oh Killu, sweetheart what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be beside Gon." Kikyo was surprised '_Can't really plame her for that I'm surprised, I wonder what's the reason for my good mood this morning.'_ His mother was wearing a very expensive dress, a Bustle to be exact and a broad-brimmed hat decorated with feathers and fur. while his brother Kalluto was wearing a red kimono, making him look like a girl with his feminine face and hair cut. Yeah femininity appears in the three youngest Zoldycks, Killua didn't know who to blame for that.

"I would be if it weren't for your second child annoying me. I'll be going now." Killua ruffled his brother's hair with a smile and went his way. That's when he was called by his oldest brother. "Oh Killu, good, come I need you with something." Twin veins reappeared on his forehead, along with his left eye twitching.

"Please tell me it has something to do with hurting someone, because I have a strong urge to sink my claws into something, if I didn't go do my job and be near Gon.""Why of coarse, it would just take a few minutes." He said with a somewhat forced and creepy smile. "Why didn't you ask Hisoka in the first place."

"Hm? Oh, he has something to do along with few teachers, something about a challenge I guess."

A few minuets turned into a few hours, his face and hands were covers in blood not to mention one of his favorite shirts it's like someone was trying to keep him away from Gon.

That's when his ears twitched and he heard his most favorite voice, calling his name, and his tail started to move around lazily and happily."Killua!" Killua smiled a very big wide smile, then crouched on the ground, and started playing one of their games.

* * *

Next Chapter: With two Idiots, I mean.. Hunters


	3. With two Idiots I mean Hunters

Chapter three oh well

please review

* * *

_**Three Hours Perversely**_

In a near by town.

Two Hunters, one a blond tall guy with a cigaret between his teeth and the other was a shorter somewhat fat redhead, they asked a woman for away to the castle of the king. After giving the way, the woman asked just to be sure.

"Why would you wanna know?"

The two men smirked at that. "We just have some... Business with him." The two left after that, chuckling evilly.

The woman sighed and shock her head, those two, they would most likely die out of their cockiness.

Yeah they'd wish.

As the two morons walked the woods coming across animals, along with mythical brainless beasts one by one, getting attacked, and in turn attacking them. One of them ended up being clawed by a Foxbear, along with the fact that the Foxbear ran, and they didn't get to catch it. The two of them were in a sour mood.

Heavy footsteps, and growling was heard. The two hunters froze in place, as they came body to paw with the biggest dog that they have ever seen, looking wild, vicious and ready to kill the two of them.

Mouths open, bodies shaking, and legs hardly able to carry them.

The dog growled and the two screamed, and ran the fuck away from the dog.

"What the fuck is that!" The shorter one screamed.

"It looks like a dog, is it a dog?" The blond asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? That thing is too huge, what kind of people keep monstrosities like that!?"

The two continued to run away from the dog, as fast as their legs could carry them. Fortunately for them, Mike was bored today, and just decided to play with the two of them, since his favorite masters hadn't come outside to play with him for a long time.

Minutes of Mike chasing the two around the garden, I.E the forest, he heard someone whistling for him. Abandoning his still running temporary toys, he headed towards the whistling person, oh well the new toys will just have to be dealt with by someone else. Reaching the one who was whistling, it turned out to be one of his favourite masters, Alluka, and her father beside her.

Alluka was smiling happily and widely, Mike approached her, and she started to pat him, he licked her face, and she giggled.

"Daddy, can I ride Mike?" She asked Silva sweetly, a very big smile still on her face. Silva sighed and got a tired smile on his face, but nodded non the less.

He lifted her up and put her on Mike's back. "Be carful now Alluka." Her father warned. Alluka nodded happily the instructed Mike to move. He started to walk very slowly as to not let the little master/mistress fall, Alluka's tail was moving lazily and happily around.

Of course Mike can go faster if master Killua or master Gon were on his back along with Master Alluka.

Silva followed Mike to make sure Alluka wouldn't fall asleep and fall off of his back, the two of them wanted to get out of the castle for a walk after all, they've been cooped up for a while now.

Back with the 'Hunters', the two of them were walking -more like limping- and panting, thanking their lucky stars that the thing that was chasing them was gone.

"I'm not sure that we should continue with this." The red head told his companion.

"Don't you give up on me now." Said blonde. "Just think the moment we get our hands on the king, the money that we'll make, we'll be two of the richest Hunters out there, people would pay just to see the pathetic creature that we've finally caught." He started to laugh maniacally like an idiot.

The two continued walking, unknown to them that Mike would be the last of their problems.

They finally reached a small gate where they saw a dark skinned girl with curly hair, standing there a cane in her hands.

The two men looked confused at seeing her.

"If you value your lives, you will turn back and go home." Said Canaria to the two of them, and the two dump asses laughed at her warning.

"Sorry we don't take orders from little girls." Said the blond moving towards her. With speed that neither of the hunters could see, Canaria struck the blond with her cane. The blond flew backwards, a bruise branded his cheek from the hit.

The redhead looked wide eyed at his companion, surprise and a hint of fear appeared on his face. The blond man got up. "Bitch!" He yelled at Canaria. "Are you one of the king's guardians?" Canaria shock her head, not knowing whether to feel pity or amusement for the two men.

"I'm only an intern, not even a maid, if you can't even go through me, you wouldn't stand seconds in there , unless they wanted to play with you, and I have to warm you, everyone in there has been bored for quite a while."

Both men glared at the teenager, the blond drew his sword, while the redhead drew his knife. They charged at Canaria, and with the blink of an eye she struck the redhead in the face making him lose three front teeth, then hitting the blond in the chest resorting in blood coming out of his mouth, two cracked ribs and a broken one.

Both fell to the ground, Canaria raised her cane to strike them once more, when someone called her name.

"Canaria." The girl stopped her cane in the air, her face in shock and fear at the owner of the voice. Canaria turned around to great him. "Master Illumi."

"Who are these two." He asked sparing them a glance... Oh dear.

"They're two Hunters, but they're very weak, Mike should've ripped them apart."

"Hm.. Then why didn't he?" Asked Illumi in his monotone voice. As for the two Hunters, they were surprised to see the twenty something year old, with the blank expressionless face and what seemed to be soulless eyes that would give bottomless pits a run for their money, with cat ears and tail.

"Master Silva and master Alluka went for a walk, I suspect that master Alluka had called him.

"Oh, I see."

"Should I dispose of them?" '_It would be a lot more merciful than what you have planed.'_

"No I'll take them, Killu hasn't tortured anyone in a while, and I fear that he might lose his touch soon."

"I understand." Canaria bowed to him the struck the two unconscious.

Illumi gripped the two of them, then went to the basement of the castle as Gon likes to call it. AKA the dungeons, AKA the torture room, which was empty since an assassin came here to kill Chororro, needless to say it didn't end well for the assassin, and he ended up... Helping Kalluto in his torture training.

Illumi went to look for Killua after chaining the two on tables.

When the two Hunters came to, they saw the same black haired young man, and beside him a silver haired blue eyed thirteen year old with cat ears, and although they couldn't see it, a cat tail.

"Ok Killu show me what you've got." Said Illumi, the silver haired boy sighed. "I don't know Illu, I don't think I'm in the mood for this." He put his hands behind his head, while Illumi strangely enough got a somewhat annoyed expression on his face.

"Come on, you haven't tortured anyone in years."

"Two years." Both glared at the other half heartedly but stubbornly.

Illumi sighed, well he was hoping that he didn't have to resort to this, but oh well, anything to get his brother's bloodlust on.

"Killua, they're Hunters, they came here to kill the king." Killua's eyes widened in shock and realization, rage filled his body. The next second he looked at the Two Hunters, his eyes showed the darkest bits of the underworld itself. His smirk was that of a crazy bloodthirsty killer.

The silver haired boy raised his hand, his fingers started to move while the sound of bones cracking filled the room, and his nails extended.

The silver haired boy was suddenly the the scariest creature that they've ever scene in their lives.

Killua licked his lips. Illumi's face blank face didn't betray his satisfaction in his brother.

The king was beloved and adored even by Illumi himself, the king's protection went past the call of duty to everyone by this point.

And it was very satisfactory for Illumi to see the depth of love his little brother has for their king, all too apparent by that Killua, a normally kind hearted person, with hardly that much bloodlust for his skills, would turn into the most heartless and skilled assassin to any person who would pose a threat no matter how little to the king.

Seconds past and the screaming began. The two were screaming and wallowing in pain and agony, so much blood was spilt from them that it covered Killua's face and shirt, along with his hands.

It was hours until Killua's bloodlust was satisfied, said boy looked annoyed at the amount of time it had taken him to calm down.

Surprisingly to the Hunters they were still alive, though they wished they weren't and have screamed for mercy numerous times.

That's when Gin called and a very big smile wide smile appeared on Killua's face, his tail started to move around as he crouched down on the ground, and turn towards the king. Killua approached Gon on all fours, Gon crouched in his legs, and extended his hand.

"Meow." Was the voice that came out of Killua's mouth

The two still alive Hunters, who were still in pain -understatement of the century- were very shocked confused and terrified that the person -thing- monster was acting like a house cat, a freaking house cat to another thirteen year old. The boy was then fallowed into the room by a blond seventeen year old looking boy with wings on his back, meaning he was a Kurta, then he was fallowed by a man in his twenties, the two Hunters had no idea what these people were doing here.

Killua nuzzled against Gon's neck, giving him a few butterfly kisses and licked, meowing all the way. Gon laughed the tangled his fingers in Killua's hair and started to move them in it, making Killua purr in response to the soothing loving touch. Killua trailed a few kisses on Gon's cheek until he reached his lips, then gave his lover a sweet chaste loving kiss. Before the kiss could depend, Gon stopped, he moved his face a few inches away, then spoke to Illumi. "We're going on a picnic, you don't need Killua anymore right?" Killua's hands were around Gon's nick, while Gon's were on Killua's back supporting him.

Gon's face had a big cheerful smile, while Killua was purring in content.

Illumi bowed "Of course not my king, we're all under your command." Illumi's decision had NOTHING to do with the glare Killua was giving him.

The Hunters were in a state of shock, disbelieve, agony and horror. The king, the creature than no Hunter or assassin has ever succeeded to lay a finger on, was a human innocent looking thirteen year old boy, and he was under the protection of psychos.

Gon and his Royal Guards left the... Basement, leaving the Hunters alone with Illumi.

* * *

Please review.

Next chapter : Play with me Tonight.


End file.
